Looking Through the Rain
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: The first time I saw him he looked right through me. He looked right though me just like everyone else. It didn't surprise me. I mean why should he be any different then everyone else? Heck even my own brother doesn't see me half the time! But...that da


**okay, okay i know i havent been updating like any of my stories and i'm sorry but i have a massave writer's block . so this is gonna be alittle random im just giving my self alittle free writing session. But this does go out to one of my Nee-chans! To the awsomeness that is my big sis! This is my frist Hetalia fic and i actually just got to the episode where Canada came in so bare with me here.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia unfrounately**

The first time I saw him he looked right through me. He looked right though me just like everyone else. It didn't surprise me. I mean why should he be any different then everyone else? Heck even my own brother doesn't see me half the time! But...that day...

I was walking back from the store. I was sorta day dreaming so i didn't see him until too late and then...

_**Crash!**_

The next thing I knew I was on the concrete, my groceries sprawled out the ground and a man with sliver hair and red eyes hovering over me. I couldn't help but feel a light blush creep up my cheeks. He didn't move. His deep red eyes contiued to bore into my blue ones.

"Umm...

The sound of my voice seemed to have snapped him out of it 'cause he growled at me and got up.

"Watch where you're going next time..." He mumbled looking away from me. I just nodded and got up and started picking up my gorceries, thinking he'd just leave. Everyone else just passed by. Yes. Even my own brother would do the same. What surprised me is when he sighed and started to help.

"I'm Gilbert..." He muttered.

"I know." I said softly. "I'm Alfred's brother, we met a couple times. I'm Matt."

He blushed alittle in embaressment.

"Don't worry about it..." I mummbled. "No one ever remembers..."

"Yeah but you'd think someone as awesome as me would remember someone as cute as you."

I looked at him in shock.

"W-what...?"

"You deaf or something? You heard what I said." He replied alittle irratated.

I went the deepest shade of red possible.

_C-c-cute...?_

A smirk came to the Prussian's face as he handed me my almost forgotten gorceries.

"Hey do you want a ride or something, It's supossed to-"

_Crash!_

Before he could finish the sidewalk was pelted with rain. He sweatdropped and I had to surpress a giggle.

"Pour?" I offered.

"Yeah, that..." He mummbled exsaperated.

I hestated. The house was still a good ten blocks away and I honestly did not feel like catching pnemonia. I sighed.

"Yeah, I-I guess I could u-use a ride..." I muttered, still blushing abit. His smirk reappeared and he grabbed my hand, making me blush more. He dragged me to his car which was just up the road and drove to my house. I ended up inviting him in because honestly, he was soaked and the least I could do was let him come in and dry off alittle.

"Alfred! I-I'm home!" I called as Gilbert helped me bring the gorceries in. I saw a note on the end table and picked it up and read the chicken scratch my brother calls hand writing.

_Mattie-_

_Went on a burger run and then to Arty's house. I'll be home late so don't wait up._

_Later Bro,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

I sighed. Tipical Alfred. I turned to the albino only to find he had been reading over my shoulder. I blushed at how close we were and he smirked.

"So I guess we have the house to ourselves, huh?"

"L-looks l-like it..." I mummble blushing, was it just me or did it suddenly get really hot in here?

"Awesome!" He grinned.

This guy seriously has an Awesome complex.

"U-ummmm t-the t-towels are in the b-bathroom linen closet I-I'm sure some of Alfred's clothes will fit y-you."

"Awesome, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right."

He nodded and headed to the bathroom while I headed up to Alfred's room...if you could call it that... I somehow managed to find a clean t-shirt and jeans and headed back down stairs after Igot changed myself. When I walked into the living room I went bright red. Gilbert was stand in the middle of the living room shirtless, his sliver hair now a mess and a towl was slung over his bare his bare shoulders. He smirked as I made my way over to him. I handed him the folded up clothes, averting my eyes down and blushing darkly. I turned away as I realized he was gonna change in the middle of the living room, blushing (if possible) darker then even before.

"Thanks Mattieu." He said after he was done. I nodded, my cheeks still dark crimson, and I went and put his clothes in the washing machine. I went back into the living room where Gil was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I went to sit next to him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"Where do you think you're going...?" He mummbled nuzzling into my neck. "Don't you want to spend so time with the awesome me...?"

"G-Gil-" He cut me off by kissing me deeply. Slowly, I melted into it and kissed him back. The world just disappeared. Nothing. Just me and him...

"Mattie! I'm home~!"

The flew open to revivle my idiot brother with a cheese bruger in hand. Me and Gilbert pulled away and my brother stared at us, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehehe...sorry...w-wrong house..." He said backing out and closing the door.

I burried my face in my hands, bright red.

_Way to kill the moment Al..._

"Well, that was awkward huh...?" Gilbert laughed nevrously. I looked at him for a mintue and we both ended up going into to a laughing fit. After we calmed down he looked at me and smiled softly.

"Ich liebe dich..."

I looked at him curiously and he laughed and kissed me.

"I said I love you."

I blushed.

"I-I l-love you too."

He smiled and kissed me again. The next day Al told me when he came back home we were fast asleep, me still in Gilbert's arms.

**Hehe...okay here's the thing...I started this when i had huge writers block...that was two or three weeks ago...since then i finished APH and started two new stories...hehe sorry this is so late Nee-chan. Anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors, OCCness, ect. I hope you liked it sis!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
